Thanos' Forces
This is the profile for the Thanos' Forces from Marvel Cinematic Universe. Summery Thanos' Forces was formulated around Thanos' singular goal of bringing balance to the universe by killing half of every planet's population wherever he goes. Believing that this is the only truth path to peace and continuity of life's survival. They have been involved most of the events that happened in the Marvel's Cinematic Universe including in the recent movie "Infinity War". Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Thanos Military Leaders *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Cull Obsidian **Proxima Midnight **Corvus Glaive *The Other Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Allies **Loki (Former) **Ronan (Former) *Gamora (Former) *Nebula (Former) Military Units Infantry *Chitauri **Elite Chitauri *Sakaarans (Presumably) Special *Outriders Heavy *Leviathans *Chitari Giant Dogs *Hover Tanks *Chitauri Chariots *Bladed Rollers Aircraft/Ships/Vessels *Necrocraft *Q Ships *Outrider Transports *Chitauri Ship *Sanctuary II |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifact * Infinity Gauntlet ** Soul Stone ** Space Stone ** Reality Stone ** Mind Stone (After destruction of Scepter) ** Time Stone ** Power Stone *Scepter *Golden Armor *Corvus' Glaive *Proxima's Lance *Cull's Chain Hammer *Thanos’ Double edged Blade Melee weapons * Necroblade (Presumably) * Chitauri Staff (Hybrid) Ranged weapons *Necroblasters (Presumably) *Chitauri Gun *Chitauri Staff (Hybrid) Explosives * Pulse Bomb Territories Sanctuary * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Serves as a base of operations for Thanos and his forces in an unknown location in space in an asteroid field) * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: Titans, Chitauri * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance The Forces of Thanos possess the means of FTL travels by traveling through gateway that cute across time and space to other locations in the galaxy. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (Thanos' forces possess Technology that allows them to travel at faster than light speeds), Divinity: Supernatural Objects (Thanos wielding the Infinity Stones, each controlling an essential aspect of existence) Energy Manipulation (The Power Stone is capable of harnessing energy based attacks) Reality Warping (The Reality Stone can effect Reality itself) Soul Manipulation (The Soul Stone can control life itself) Space Manipulation (The Space Stone can control space) Time Manipulation (The Time Stone can control time itself) Mind Manipulation (The Mind Stone can control the minds of others) Magic: Illusion Creation (Loki casting all sorts of illusions) Psionic: Telekinesis (Ebony Maw's powers which he can move things with his mind) Conquest Stats Tier 7-A: Multi-Planetary: It is unspecified as to how far reach Thanos' forces were in their conquest to balance the universe but they have invades and slaughtered half of planets in their time of services. Power Stats DC: Large Planet: Thanos while possessing an incomplete Infinity Gauntlet can break apart the moon of Titan and throw the pieces at Titan at a high speed (Likely higher with full powered Gauntlet). Large Country: Thanos' estimated strength when he crushed the Tesseract which can withstand heat of 120 million Kelvin. Large Country: Ebony Maw which he could hold back a several weakened Thor and even match that of a non serious Doctor Strange. Large Country: Cull Obsidian Managed to fight Nano Tech Iron Man and was able to overpower Hulk Buster, and was willing to fight Hulk himself. Mountain+: The Other members of the Black Order such as Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive are strong enough to overpower and injure the likes of Vision, who's attacking power is comparable to Utlron's Vibranium form which can withstand Thor's lightning which can destroy Sokovia. Building: Leviathans can easily bore right through skyscraper buildings. Small Building: Proxima and Corvus' physical strength is comparable to Captain America's which he could overpower Spiderman who can change direction of planes. Wall: Ebony Maw is physically comparable to Doctor Strange. Wall-Street: The strength of the standard Chitauri and Outriders which can overpower highly trained Wakandan forces. Durability: Large Country: Thanos took effortlessly little to no damage from Post-Sakaar Hulk, Thor and Iron Man. City: The Durability of Chitauri battleship could only be destroyed by a nuke. Small Building: Proxima and Corvus who could only be defeated by Avenger member teaming up on them such as Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon. Small Building: via size of Leviathan. Wall: Ebony Maw was able to hold the Tesseract and is comparable physically to Doctor Strange. Wall-Street: The durability of Chitauri and Outrider forces, comparable to highly equipped and trained Wakandan soldiers. Speed: FTL+: Thanos' various spacecraft, with their capabilities of traveling through gateways that can traverse the galaxy in short periods of time. Massively Hypersonic+: Thanos with attack speed as he through meteors from the moon to Titan in a few seconds. High Hypersonic: The reaction and combat speed of Thanos and the other Black Order members (Former is likely higher). Superhuman-Athletic Human: The speeds of Chitauri and Outriders which the latter can run at sufficient speeds. Skills Stats The Forces of Thanos are diverse in species, meaning that they can utilize a multitude of skills that would otherwise be difficult in particular situations. They are also skilled enough that they are stronger than the average human. Strengths/Pros The Strength of Thanos' forces comes from their more superior tech, followers and tactics, Thanos would often employ his own forces first in order to either weaken their defenses, or to achieve alternate motives, likely to claim Infinity Stones. His followers are strong themselves, able to contend with Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Weaknesses/Flaws Because Thanos is crazy, he would be willing to allow his 'children' to die in order to achieve his ultimate goals. Thanos must clench his fist in order to activate the stones, a more intelligent enemy that notices this would likely take advantage. Using all the stones at once appears to take a toll on his own body. This allies such as Ronan, Nebula, Ronan and Loki were prone to betray Thanos at a certain opportunity that was presented to them. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. NOTE *The profile image is just used for representation of the faction, not canon. Gallery Thanos.png|Thanos appears before his enemies Loki and The Black Order.jpg|The Black Order plus Loki Sakaarans Battle.png|The Sakaarans who worked with Ronan Infinity War Fathead 18.png|The Outriders Chitauri-aliens-avengers.jpg|The Chitauri invading Sanctuary II.jpg|Sanctuary II Infinity Gauntlet.jpg|The Infinity Gauntlet, the power to wipe out half the universe. Category:Profile Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movie Category:Tier 7-A Conquest Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Science Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Psionic Category:Work In Progress Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist